How It Should Be
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: In a matter of hours it went from a crush to love. L X Near Shota, Fluff


**Title: **How It Should Be

**Pairing: **L X Near

**Warning: **Shota, Fluff, OCC-ness

**Summary: **It turned from a crush to love in matter of hours

**AN: **Eh, my first Death Note fanfic, so ... DON'T KILL ME! This was a product of my boredom in school and the fact my friend and I have started a Near and L roleplay.

* * *

L was typing away on his computer when he heard a timid knock on his door.

'Enter' he commanded softly. L heard shuffling and whipped around in his chair.

'L-kun … may I stay with you tonight?' that voice the teen knew so well. Near was standing there staring back at the boy. So innocent. So beautiful. It wasn't right. He was only a boy.

'L-kun? What's wrong?' that innocent voice pulled the black haired teen out of his thoughts.

Near shuffled into the room and climbed into the teens rarely used bed. L continued to type on his computer trying not to tear his eyes away to see the sleeping angel laying on his bed. He couldn't have feelings for the younger. It wouldn't be right. He could live with people criticizing him for it, but he wouldn't dream of putting Near through that.

After a while he heard the boy whimper. He stopped typing instantly and turned around. Near was tossing and turning and he was tangled up in the sheet. L could see dried tears on the boys pale face – he was having a nightmare.

The teen got out of his chair and went over to the bed. L shook the boy lightly.

'Near … wake up …' The boy trembled but didn't open his eyes.

'Nate … please …'

Near shot up instantly. His eyes darted to the other person in the room.

'Oh … L-kun' he looked away, embarrassed that L had seen him upset.

The black haired teen frowned.

'A nightmare? What about, Near?'

The boy shook his head.

'It was nothing important. I'm fine'

Nears voice wavered. He curled back up and closed his eyes.

L wondered what he was going to do now. The obvious option was to comfort the albino, but he feared that would fuel his feelings towards Near further. But the boy was shaking quite badly, L pushed his fears aside, laid next to the Near and wrapped his arms around the frightened boy.

'Huh?!' Near gasped.

'Shh … it's alright Near…' L closed his eyes.

Near snuggled into the older boys chest. It took all of L's self restraint not to pin him down and do ungodly things to that virgin body. No, bad thoughts L! Bad!

The small boy mumbled into Ls clothed chest. The black haired teen couldn't quite make out what he said, but he was curious.

'Near … did you say something?' he asked curiously.

The boy in question nodded, blushing faintly.

'I … I said … I love you … Lawliet'

L didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Near confessed his feelings or that Near knew his true name. He looked down at the boy, Near was crying, head bowed.

'Near …' L bit his lip, it was obvious they both had feelings for each other, but he didn't want to frighten him away.

'I love you too … Nate'

Near willed himself not to flinch at hearing his true name, because it was said by his idol. He smiled up at the older boy and laced his fingers with the raven haired teen.

L bit his lip again, Near was being so cute. He couldn't help it. He needed to know. L tilted Nears chin up, the boy looked at him, confused. The teen gently pressed his lips to the younger's. Near gasped, his eyes fluttered closed and he pressed back. The older boy pulled back quickly, he didn't want to lose his self control. Near blushed deeply and hid his face in the teens white t-shirt. L slowly wound his arms around the small boy and held him close to his chest.

'Thank you … Lawliet' Near whispered as he drifted off. L buried his face in the boys snow white hair.

'It's alright … Nate.' he smiled softly.

L didn't sleep but he enjoyed watching the younger boys peaceful expression and the feeling of his small body snuggled against his chest.

After a few hours he whispered softly so not to wake the boy 'This is how it should be…'

* * *

**AN:** I hate my cheesy ending ...

Don't flame me - I WARNED YOU ALL!


End file.
